


Crinkly Chara

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brainwashing, Diapers, Kigurumi, Suiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Frisk finds a weird knife, one that ends up turning him into a plush and crinkly version of Chara that's all too happy to spread his devious and permanent smile.
Kudos: 10





	Crinkly Chara

**Author's Note:**

> For Dededepression.

Frisk was a lucky little thing. That much could be said for absolute certain. To think that he’d not only fall down a hole so long that he would’ve probably perished if not for the flowers that broke his falls, but ended up on an adventure spanning the entire underground and making so many friends along the way… He really couldn’t consider himself anything but lucky. Especially since none of them were bothered by his muteness!

But it was about time to leave the underground. The mess that had caused them to lock themselves away had disappeared. They could all go to the surface and live with humans once more. And yet, there was something nagging in the back of his mind. Like he was forgetting something.

Maybe it was in his m- Toriel’s old kitchen. That place was kinda creepy with how quiet and completely clean it was, but it was still a warm place to visit. He’d have to ask Asgore what he intended to do with it, now that he and his wife could work on the slow process of mending their relationship.

The youth carefully opened the drawers in the kitchen, wondering what that nagging feeling in the back of his mind was. Did he forget to find something? Or was it just his innate curiosity messing with him? Whatever was the case, he kept opening and opening…

“Pst.” A voice whispered into his ear, prompting him to turn around only to be faced with the empty air. Was there somebody there? No, must’ve been the wind. Or a Monster whose SOUL wasn’t strong enough to keep them manifested…

Still, it sounded like it came from the living room. Maybe if he headed in there, he’d find what was causing this nagging feeling. 

Once he left the kitchen and stepped into the living room, a chill started running down his back. What was this feeling, and why didn’t it want to stop? Why’d it get even worse at that? Was it… Was it related to that weirdly plush knife on the floor?

Frisk looked at the knife that had been left on the floor, wondering how it even got there in the first place. He poked at it a bit, kicked it onto its side, and stared at it with great intent despite his eyes being closed for the most part. Should he do something about it? Maybe he could find a Monster to take it to Alphys, or…

“Pick it up. C’mon, buddy.” The voice echoed through his ears once more, almost as if the knife was speaking to him. That was impossible, knives didn’t speak. Only trees did. And every other weirdly-shaped monster. But a knife wasn’t a monster, it couldn’t be.

Despite this line of thought, he still picked it up. He held it over his head, wondering why it was seemingly making noise, until he ended up loosening his grip a little too much, the plush-looking knife growing rapidly menacing as it descended towards his head...

What should’ve been a mere ‘ponk’ against his head turned into something much worse as it actually sank into his cranium, making shocks and shivers pulsate through him. “Thanks, buddy! Didn’t think you’d fall for that one!” The weird voice spoke out again, this time seemingly coming from inside his head.

Frisk tried to pull at the knife’s handle, but he was way too late. It had sunken all the way in, disappearing… and leaving an equally soft patch of plush on his head. Wait, no, that was his… that was his hair! What happened to it? Hold on, what was happening to him in general?

The youth quickly ran into the bathroom to get a better look at himself, only to have his eyes widen as he noticed the plush stuff moving down his body. From the back of his hair down his back, covering more and more of it to make sure that he would be 100% plush. To make matters worse, the plush wasn’t his own colors. They were greener, more… menacing? At least, that was the feel that he got from them…

“Ehehehe, I really do have to thank you. I didn’t think I could manifest in this timeline, but here you are, giving me a body and everything.” The voice echoed inside his head one more time as the rest of his body was being covered in that nice and weird plush material, causing his body to squeak and crumple just as if he had been completely filled with the stuff…

Frisk wanted to ask who was speaking to him, only for his lips to suddenly part on their own. “You don’t know who I am? I’m you, silly.” His own voice said, as the rest of the plush covered his face up revealing a very ghastly looking pair of eyes and a matching plastered-on smile.

“I’m Chara!”

The suited boy tried to struggle against his new form, only for Chara to giggle despite the lack of a moving mouth. “You still wanna try and keep your body? Well, how about I try and let you have a bit of fun? This is something me and Asriel did a looooot of back then…”

Plush quickly grew between his thighs, causing his crotch to bulge outward in an almost familiar shape. Something he hadn’t seen in a long time. Something that he really shouldn’t be feeling either, despite how nice it felt to squish it between his plushed up thighs.  
The more he inadvertedly squished his thighs together, the more the voice started giggling inside his head. The more he started to giggle too, growing addicted to the feeling of the crinkles, the squishies, even the nice softness around him. It was like he was covered in a full body diaper with how soft it felt…

So naturally he couldn’t stop himself, losing to the nice feelings rushing through him. Which meant that Chara could take control, using his legs as they were intended as his plush form squished around the diaper-addicted boy.

Now that he had a brand new body, one as useful as this one, he could have a lot of fun with the above world…

\---

To say that Chara had too much fun once he finally got loose would be an understatement. To say that the Monsters were shocked for only a brief moment once they saw him was equally an understatement. It didn’t matter once he gave them a nice little ‘poke’ with his plush knife. Then they smiled at him, because they were him too. Everyone would be him, as he always wanted it to be.

At first there were only a few Charas roaming the streets. It was weird to see them, but humans didn’t seem to be too bothered by it. Then there were more. Then a whole lot more. And slowly but surely, that lack of being bothered bit them in the butt. There were so many that there were barely any humans left, and only the most keen realized that the old humans had all been converted.

Of course, those that realized it weren’t long for this world. They were surounded, ganged up on, and placed riiight underneath the cute diapers that they all wore. A few puffs and crinkles here and there, and those mean minds that didn’t like the Charas would disappear. And a brand new Chara, with his very own big diaper hidden underneath his shorts would appear. Just like clockwork.

Some weren’t taking this well, like a young man who had managed to barricade himself away. He swore that he wouldn’t get turned, hoping that the police would eventually deal with them all. But if they never did come, he had an ace up his hole… Or so he thought, at any rate.

Before all of this went awry, the young man had managed to accidentally trip a Chara. Though he didn’t get hurt, he did end up passing out when he hit the ground. So he took him home with him, giving him an occasional snuggle and everything when he proved not to be infectious like everyone else.

There was one thing he had to find out though. If he was able to turn people, then… could he turn them back? That line of thought was worth a shot at least, and since this Chara seemed to be friendly, maybe it would work?

“Okay, so you just gotta turn me into a Chara, and then turn me back. Do you think you could do that?” The young man asked the plushy-looking boy, who nodded despite his eyes not changing a bit. It wouldn’t be that bad, would i-

The Chara, friendly as ever, gave him a big hug. And that hug immediately started changing him, starting between his thighs like every other Chara had. He could feel the crinkles growing and his mind hazing over a bit thanks to the sound it made. It was way too soft, and the equally gentle sound was distracting beyond all belief.

So distracting that he completely neglected to notice the plush closing around him, consuming more and more of him. It didn’t matter that he was taller than the plush, because he’d shrink to fit the padded insides. It didn’t matter than he was able to think, because Chara would do all the thinking for him. And it certainly didn’t matter that he was a human, because in the end.

He’d be Chara.

Once the plush finally closed around him, he snapped back to reality and realized that he had been fully transformed. He tried to speak, but nothing came out. He tried to scream, and still nothing. He tried to move, and that had some success… but only because his hands were heading down anyway, towards the thing between his thighs.

His plushly deformed hand pushed into his bulging diapy, and his mind started recoiling from the fun sound. Instinct took over, the squishies and the crinklies and everything doing everything it needed to do. All while the Chara that had transformed him joined him, playing with his own diaper and making the same sort of pleased squishy sounds…

By the time that they both stopped, their diapers growing more than a little wet in the front from all the fun they had been having, there wasn’t much left of the youth that had tried to see if the Charas could transform him back. There was just Chara. And Chara was happy to have had fun with Chara, so what more was there to do than have fun with all the other Chara?

They both laughed, their inanimate mouths maintaining that bright smile as they headed outside to join everyone else. All while their diapers continued to crinkle, keeping their minds pacified forever more. Keeping their minds as Chara. Keeping their lives as Chara.

Crinkly Charas was the only thing anyone would ever want to be, once they were done...


End file.
